La quête d'Erebor
by cismet
Summary: Notre fameuse compagnie de nains, guidés par Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, accompagné de Gandalf et Bibon. Mais une autre personne va se joindre à cette aventure...une naine ! Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - Une réception inattendue**

Notre histoire débute dans la Comté, une charmante région peuplée d'étranges petites gens, les hobbits. Très conviviaux, et aimant la bonne nourriture, c'était des êtres paisibles, qui aimaient vivre tranquillement, sans aventures d'aucune sorte.  
L'un d'eux, Bilbon Sacquet, habitant sous la colline à Cul-de-Sac, se retrouva malgré lui entraîné dans une incroyable aventure.  
Il fut choisi par Gandalf le magicien, pour intégrer une compagnie de nain, et ce au titre de cambrioleur. Mais ça il ne le savait pas encore vraiment.  
Voilà pourquoi, ce soir-là, le magicien et toute une troupe de nains étaient attablés dans la salle à manger du hobbit. Celui-ci faisait une drôle de tête, en voyant les nains dévaliser son garde-manger.

Les nains sont si reconnaissables, avec leur petite taille, leur forte corpulence, et surtout leur longue barbe. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des femmes naines, qui ressemblent en tout point aux femmes du peuple des hommes, excepté par la taille. L'autre différence notoire, est leurs cheveux, exceptionnellement épais, et qui atteignent très vite une longueur démesurée.  
Et justement, parmi ces joyeux compagnons, se trouvait une femme, une naine, Cassandra.  
Elle était très belle, ses longs cheveux châtains avec des reflets de bronze rassemblés en une tresse qui pendait sur son épaule. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de vert, de bleu et de gris. Elle portait une tenue de voyage de couleur marron, ainsi qu'une cape de la même couleur. Une épée était accrochée à sa ceinture de cuire.  
Comment était-elle arrivée là, coincée entre Bofur et Kili, autour de la petite table de Bilbon croulant sous la nourriture, elle n'en savait trop rien… ! Elle avait croisé la route de Fili et Kili quelques jours auparavant. Elle leur était venue en aide dans une petite auberge alors que les voyageurs et rôdeurs présents ce soir-là, ayant bien mangés et bien bus, avaient voulu « tâter du nain ». Sous leur apparence jeune, les deux frères étaient bien entraînés, et avec l'aide de Cassandra, ils avaient vite mis hors d'état leurs adversaires. Après cela, ils avaient sympathisés avec elle, et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient continués leur chemin ensemble.  
Cassandra, ou Cassie, comme l'appela vite Kili, voyageait sur les routes depuis un bout de temps, sans but précis. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle accepta l'invitation des deux frères, pour participer à la quête. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient très enthousiastes, et avaient tendance à oublier le dragon qui les attendait pour parler du plaisir qu'ils auraient à voyager tous ensemble.

Cassandra avait beaucoup aimé Bilbon dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle devinait en lui un être bon et jovial, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air enchanté d'accueillir tous ces nains dans son trou. Gandalf trouvait excellant d'avoir une fille dans leur compagnie.  
« Cela amènera peut-être un peu de bon sens et de délicatesse à certains de ces nains. Ils sont restés trop longtemps entre eux, en faisant fi des bonnes manières ! » se dit-il pour lui-même.  
En effet, surtout à table, les nains ne savent pas se tenir. Il faut vous accrocher si vous invitez à diner plus d'un ou deux d'entre eux. Les femmes naines ne sont pas comme ça. Pourquoi ? Et bien simplement car les hommes nains restent très souvent entre eux, loin de leur famille, à la recherche de trésors, loin dans les mines et sous les montagnes. Ils ont donc pris certaines mauvaises habitudes qui déplaisaient passablement à Cassandra ce soir-là.  
Elle n'avait pas vécu parmi les siens depuis longtemps, et elle avait du mal à renouer avec certaines habitudes.

Une fois la vaisselle faite et empilée, tous étaient attablés en riant et plaisantant, quand on frappa à la porte.  
« C'est lui », fit Gandalf.  
Tous avaient fait silence, et en voyant leur visage, Cassandra devina que la personne qui arrivait devait être quelqu'un de très important.  
Ils se levèrent pour accompagner Gandalf qui alla ouvrir la porte.  
Sur le seuil, se trouvait un nain, vêtu de bleu foncé, mais dans la nuit tombante, il paraissait vêtu de noir, avec une longue cape. Ses longs cheveux ondulés, noirs aussi, encadraient un visage plaisant, mais dur, et presque triste pensa Cassandra. Ses yeux paraissaient d'un noir profond.  
Il dégageait quelque chose de solennel, avec beaucoup de prestance.  
« Gandalf. Vous aviez dit que ce serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait eu le signe sur la porte », dit le nouvel arrivant.  
Il fit grande impression à Cassandra, avec sa voix grave et profonde, et plus encore quand elle entendit Gandalf le présenter :  
« Bilbon, je vous présente Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le leader de cette compagnie ».  
Thorin accueilli Fili et Kili en souriant, et quel sourire ils semblaient bien se connaître. Il inspecta ensuite Bilbon.  
« Alors… c'est le hobbit ! Quelle arme préférez-vous ? »  
« Je vous demande pardon », lui dit Bilbon, surpris.  
« La hache ou l'épée ? Avec quoi préférez-vous vous battre ? » lui redemanda le nain.  
« A vrai dire, je suis assez doué en fléchettes », dit Bilbon, assez fier de lui.  
Cassandra, un petit sourire en coin, avait de la peine pour Bilbon, qui ne semblait pas savoir dans quoi il allait être entraîné.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais, il ressemble plus à un épicier qu'un cambrioleur », dit Thorin en s'éloignant vers la table.  
Notre hobbit ne se montrait pas vraiment à son aise, et semblait outré de s'entendre dire qu'il était un cambrioleur.  
C'est alors que Thorin tomba sur Cassandra. Il s'arrêta, surpris. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête.  
« Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître», dit-il. Il eut l'air de retrouver ses bonnes manières en abordant une naine.  
« Non. Je m'appelle Cassandra, fille de Samara, pour vous servir », lui répondit-elle en observant les convenances et faisant une petite révérence. « On m'a proposé de me joindre à votre aventure ».  
Thorin semblait surpris de voir une femme parmi eux, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il réservait son jugement pour plus tard.  
C'est Dwalin qui formula le doute qui étreignait sans doute le prince nain.  
« Et cette charmante demoiselle, sait-elle se battre, elle ? » dit-il en la jaugeant de toute sa hauteur. C'était le plus grand de la compagnie, et avec son crâne dégarni et ses tatouages, il intimidait quelques peu Cassandra.  
« Je me débrouille bien à l'épée », répondit-elle, consciente d'être le regard de tous.  
« Oh elle sait se battre ! » intervint Fili, qui avait assisté à ses exploits la veille.  
« Et même fichtrement bien ! » renchérit Kili.

Une fois Thorin attablé, les autres se montrèrent beaucoup plus graves, et les plaisanteries cessèrent. Ils attendaient des nouvelles, et furent déçu de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient compter que sur eux-mêmes, Daìn ayant refusé de les accompagner dans leur quête.  
« Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre, et seulement la nôtre », expliqua Thorin.  
« Allons ! Nous avons un magicien avec nous ! Je suis sûr que Gandalf a déjà tué des centaines de dragons dans sa vie ! », lança Kili.  
« Heu non, je ne dirais pas… », commença Gandalf.  
« Combien ? » lui demandèrent les nains.  
Gandalf s'étouffa avec sa pipe. Cassandra se doutait qu'il l'avait fait exprès, car à son regard elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas souvent tué des dragons, et même peut-être jamais.  
Là-dessus, tous les nains élevèrent la voix et se mirent à se disputer. Thorin se leva soudain et, élevant la voix, il ramena tout le monde au calme. Cassandra était fascinée.  
« Si nous avons vu les signes, ne pensez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vu aussi ? Bientôt, on accourra de partout vers la montagne, dans l'espoir de s'approprier le trésor. Allons-nous les laisser faire, ou saisirons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ? ». Sur ses derniers mots, tous les nains lancèrent des cris.  
Gandalf remit une carte et une clé à Thorin, grâce auxquelles ils pourraient découvrir une entrée secrète dans la montage, leur destination.  
Grâce aux questions de Bilbon, Cassandra en apprit plus sur la quête. Elle avait déjà signé le contrat à son arrivée, mais se demandait si Bilbon le ferait.  
Elle avait l'habitude de voyager à la dure, et n'avait pas peur de se battre, bien que la quête à laquelle elle allait prendre part semble défier tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle se sentait un peu inquiète, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Bilbon, qui tomba dans les pommes.  
Thorin avait l'air exaspéré. Il échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec Gandalf. C'est à ce moment-là, profitant du bruit provoqué par ses compagnons pour aider Bilbon à se relever, qu'il lui demanda :  
« Qui est cette femme qui nous accompagne ? Qu'a-t-elle accompli pour mériter votre confiance ? »  
« Oh, elle s'intégrera parfaitement à la compagnie, et à mon avis elle pourra être d'un grand réconfort à ce bon Bilbon », mais il refusa d'en dire plus. Lui aussi voulait que Thorin se forge sa propre opinion.  
« Je ne peux garantir leur sécurité », reprit le nain.  
« Entendu », lui dit le magicien.  
« Et je ne serais pas responsable de leur sort », ajouta-t-il.  
« C'est d'accord », conclut le magicien.

Cassandra n'arrivait pas à dire si elle appréciait Thorin ou non. Il n'était pas comme les autres nains, avec lesquels elle s'était facilement liée d'amitié. Elle avait eu vent des histoires sur la famille de Thorin, bien qu'elle ne les connaissent pas en détail. Elle était là, perdue dans ses pensées, quand une chanson commença elle reconnut la voix de Thorin, bientôt accompagné des autres. La mélodie lui fit vibrer le cœur, et ses pensées s'égarèrent vers la montagne solitaire, et le dragon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Grillade de mouton

**Chapitre 2 – Grillade de mouton**

Le lendemain, ils partirent de bonne heure, en laissant Bilbon endormit. Il n'avait pas signé le contrat.  
« Nous n'avons pas de cambrioleur alors ? » s'étonna Ori.  
« Oh, nous verrons, nous verrons », marmonna Gandalf, énigmatique, affichant un sourire.  
« Moi je pense qu'il viendra ! » affirma Balin.  
« Hum, ça m'étonnerait fort. Il a l'air d'une petite nature », dit Dwalin, pas convaincu.  
« On parie ? » proposa Fili.  
« Un pesant d'or que le hobbit viendra ! » s'exclama Kili.  
C'est ainsi que tous parièrent, sauf Thorin.  
« Et vous Gandalf ? Pensez-vous qu'il viendra ? » lui demanda Dori.  
« Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans trop de crainte que notre hobbit nous rejoindra », dit finalement le magicien.

Cassandra avait sa propre monture, une ponette alezane, avec une petite lune blanche, qui l'accompagnait depuis bien des années.  
« Belle bête que vous avez là », lui dit une voix. Elle se retourna, et se retrouva face à Thorin.  
« Merci », fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à répondre.  
Décidément, ce Thorin lui faisait tourner la tête, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse !  
Ils se mirent en route, mais furent rapidement rejoins par les cris de Bilbon. Il avait finalement signé le contrat. Il fut joyeusement accueilli par tous les nains et Gandalf, sauf Thorin.  
Sur ordre de ce dernier, il fut hissé sur un poney. C'était la première fois qu'il montait, et ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Cassandra le rattrapa au petit trot et lui dit :  
« Détendez-vous ! Essayez de suivre le mouvement. Descendez vos jambes et relâchez vos doigts sur les rênes. »  
Après quelques minutes de ses conseils, Bilbon avait plus fière allure, et il se décrispa un peu.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il éternue… il était allergique aux crins de poney ! Paniqué, il dit aux autres de s'arrêter.  
« Il faut faire demi-tour. J'ai oublié mon mouchoir ! » dit le petit hobbit, farfouillant dans ses poches.  
Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et se remit en route.  
« Il faudra vous passer de bien d'autres choses dans les terres sauvages ! » l'avertit Gandalf.

Les premiers jours de voyages passèrent, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils plaisantaient et chantaient dans les belles journées de printemps.  
Bilbon supportait bien les journées de voyage, mais ses premières nuits au sol ne lui convenaient pas du tout.  
« Comment faites-vous pour dormir par terre ? On se retrouve perclus de courbatures le lendemain, pour autant qu'on ait réussi à fermer l'œil sans caillou ou racine s'enfonçant dans le dos ! » s'exclama le petit hobbit un matin.  
« L'habitude mon cher, l'habitude ! » lui répondit Oìn.

Cassandra s'intégra très vite à la troupe de nains. Elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Fili et Kili, qui avaient toujours le mot pour rire, et se lia vite avec eux, ainsi qu'avec Bilbon.  
Elle écoutait avec plaisir les histoires sur les hobbits.  
Ils plaisantaient tous les trois avec Bilbon, au sujet de certaines aventures des deux jeunes frères, quand Fili lança à son cadet :  
« Ne t'avises pas d'en parler à notre oncle, il te clouerait sur un arbre avec tes propres couteaux ».  
« Votre oncle ? » s'étonne Cassandra.  
« Thorin. Nous sommes ses neveux. C'est le frère de notre mère, Dìs », lui expliqua Kili.  
« Donc en fait, vous êtes des petits princes », dit Bilbon en souriant.  
« Est-ce que des nains faisant partie de la compagnie sont mariés, ou ont des enfants ? » questionna Cassandra.  
« Gloìn a un fils, assez jeune. Et Bombur a douze enfants », lui apprit Fili.  
« Douze ! » s'étonne le hobbit.  
« Hé oui ! Il faut croire que certaines naines aiment les tours de taille imposants », lança Kili.  
« Et vous Bilbon, votre cœur n'est-il pas prit ? » le questionna gentiment Cassandra.  
« Euh…non, non », répondit le petit hobbit en rougissant, sous le rire des deux frères.

Cassandra monta vite dans l'estime des nains, quand elle soigna un poney qui boitait à cause d'une pierre coincée sous le sabot, et qu'elle arrangea le chargement du poney de bât qui se faisait blesser par le harnais.  
Thorin l'observait. Il avait été surpris et un peu contrarié de voir une femme se joindre à eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaire en sa compagnie. Elle était très belle, et cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Tout comme son rire et son sourire, mais il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait lors d'une bataille.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils eurent leur première vraie conversation, alors qu'ils chevauchaient en fin de journée.  
« Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître avec les chevaux », lui dit-il.  
« Oui, c'est une passion que j'ai depuis toute petite », répondit Cassandra.  
« Cela se voit. Et ou avez-vous eu cette magnifique ponette ? Je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait plus à un cheval de parade, mais je suis étonné qu'elle suive aussi bien le pas de nos poneys ».  
C'est ainsi qu'ils parlèrent, tant et si bien, que c'est Dwalin qui dû les arrêter en mettant pied à terre, la nuit arrivant.  
« Elle te fait grande impression notre petite dame », lui dit Dwalin un peu plus tard, sous le regard moqueur de Kili.  
« J'avoue que j'étais septique au début, mais elle adhère bien mieux à notre compagnie que ce hobbit », répondit Thorin.

Cette nuit-là, Cassandra se releva pour s'asseoir près du feu, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle n'arrivait plus à dormir.  
Elle n'était pas seule Thorin était déjà là, à fumer sa pipe.  
« Du mal à dormir ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Je ne suis pas une grande dormeuse, et j'ai le sommeil léger », expliqua-t-elle.  
« Je connais ça », dit-il avec un sourire.  
En effet, Cassandra ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu endormi. Le prince nain se couchait après tout le monde, et se levait aux aurores.  
« La nuit est belle, les étoiles brillent sans nuage pour les dissimuler », dit Cassandra, admirant le ciel.  
« Vous êtes étrange, pour une naine. D'habitude nous préférons la sécurité des grottes aux vastes espaces à ciel ouvert », lui dit Thorin, la regardant avec un curieux mélange d'amusement et d'étonnement.  
« Les voyages changent les gens, et je suis sur la route depuis bien longtemps », lui expliqua Cassandra.  
Elle devinait, en voyant le regard de Thorin perdu dans les étoiles, qu'il était comme elle.

Le voyage continua. Un soir, ils campèrent sur une colline en hauteur avec des rochers.  
La nuit venue, des cris d'orques se firent entendre. Cassandra écouta, le sourire en coin, Kili et Fili faisant peur à Bilbon à propos d'orques égorgeurs.  
C'est alors qu'arriva Thorin, le visage fermé, le feu de camp se reflétant dans ses yeux.  
« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie », dit-il, la voix chargée de colère.  
« On ne pensait pas à mal », répondit Kili.  
« Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde ». Et il s'éloigna.  
Il était en colère, mais en fait il était surtout inquiet que ses deux neveux participent à la quête. Ils étaient si jeunes, et si innocents !  
« Ne t'en fais pas mon gars », dit Balin. C'est alors qu'il raconta l'histoire d'Erebor, l'arrivée du dragon et la fuite des nains, leur tentative de reconquérir la Moria, le combat entre Thorin et Azog. Cassandra, tout comme Bilbon et le reste des nains, était suspendue à ses lèvres. Gandalf fumait sa pipe un peu plus loin, mais on voyait aussi que son attention était concentrée vers Balin, bien que son regard se perde dans la forêt plus bas.  
« Je me suis dit alors, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre il y en a un, que je pourrais appeler roi », termina le nain à la barbe blanche.  
Thorin observait les étoiles, perdu dans ses souvenirs. L'image de Thorin que décrivait Balin était telle que Cassandra se l'était imaginée. Fort, fier, courageux, il avait tout fait pour son peuple, et c'est ce qu'il faisait encore, pour poursuivre l'œuvre de son père et de son grand-père. C'était la figure de proue de leur compagnie, et tous le suivaient car ils avaient confiance en lui.  
« L'orque pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ? » questionna Bilbon.  
« Cet être infâme s'est retiré furtivement du trou d'où il était sorti. Il est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps », lui répondit Thorin, revenant vers le feu.  
Gandalf et Balin échangèrent alors un regard, qui n'échappa pas à Cassandra. Savaient-ils quelque chose que Thorin ignorait ?

Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ferme en ruine, la nuit arrivant. Gandalf voulait continuer, et il se fâcha avec Thorin. Il les quitta, déclarant qu'il en avait assez des nains.  
« Il va revenir ?» demanda Bilbon inquiet.  
Personne ne put lui donner une réponse sûre, les magiciens agissaient comme ils l'entendaient.  
Fili et Kili furent chargés de s'occuper des poneys, et on prépara le soupé.  
C'est alors que Fili arriva tout essoufflé :  
« Des trolls… vite… Bilbon ! ».  
Tous se levèrent et dégainèrent leurs armes. Ils suivirent Fili et arrivèrent au feu de camp ou les trois trolls avaient envoyés au sol Kili et Bilbon. Thorin fut le premier arrivé et il se jeta sur les trois créatures, bientôt suivi par toute la compagnie. Cassandra ne fut pas en reste, et fit battre son épée sur les mollets des trolls. Ils commençaient à prendre l'avantage, quand ils furent arrêtés au cri d'un des trolls… Ils avaient saisi Bilbon, qui était prêt à être écartelé. Thorin était furieux, à tel point que Cassandra se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde s'il abandonnerait pour sauver le hobbit, ou non. Mais c'était mal le connaître, car il lâcha son épée, suivi des autres. Et ils se retrouvèrent tous, soit tournant au-dessus du feu, soit enfermés dans des sacs.  
Grâce au bon sens de Bilbon, ils réussirent à gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissent. Les nains mirent du temps à comprendre son plan, au grand dam de Cassandra, râlant et ronchonnant.  
L'arrivée de Gandalf les sauva, et les trolls furent changés en pierre.

« Qu'avez-vous fait si je puis le demander ? » demanda Thorin à Gandalf.  
« Jeter un regard en avant », lui répondit-il.  
« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à revenir ? »  
« Un regard en arrière », dit Gandalf.  
Thorin sourit, ainsi que Cassandra qui se trouvait avec eux.  
« N'avez-vous jamais entendu ce dicton : ``Ne t'occupe pas des affaires des magiciens ils sont insaisissables et prompt à la colère '' », demanda Cassandra à Thorin en riant.  
« Je viens en tous cas de le comprendre entièrement ! » répondit Thorin, riant lui aussi.  
Ils descendirent dans la caverne des trolls, ou ils trouvèrent un joli butin.  
Gandalf tendit à Thorin une épée elfique. Celui-ci failli la rejeter, mais il comprit aux paroles de Gandalf qu'il ne pouvait souhaiter meilleure arme. Il la sortit de son fourreau, examinant la lame. L'épée était très grande, légèrement incurvée, gravée de signes elfiques.  
Cassandra s'étonnait de cette haine qu'il vouait aux elfes. L'histoire de l'attaque d'Erebor remontait à longtemps, et elle ne comprenait qu'une partie du peuple des elfes.  
Elle savait qu'ils approchaient de la Vallée Cachée, et se demandait si Gandalf arriverait à convaincre Thorin de l'y accompagner.  
Le magicien donna aussi une petite épée à Bilbon. C'était aussi une lame elfique, mais qui aurait représenté un poignard pour un elfe, tandis que pour un petit hobbit, elle offrait une épée à la bonne taille.  
Bilbon l'attacha à sa ceinture il regardait l'épée de travers, comme s'il n'aimait pas la savoir là.  
« Elle ne va pas vous mordre ! » lui dit Kili, l'air moqueur.  
« Je me demande surtout ce qu'elle, pourrait mordre », répondit le hobbit en parlant de son épée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Courte pause**

Ils entendirent alors du bruit, et virent arriver Radagast le Brun, un autre magicien. Gandalf pouvait déjà paraître spécial, avec son grand manteau gris, la barbe assortie et son chapeau pointu. Mais ce n'était rien à côté du nouveau venu ! Les yeux un peu fous, il avait des fientes d'oiseaux sur lui, et ses vêtements auraient facilement pu se confondre parmi les troncs d'arbres, mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il était monté sur un traineau, tiré par des lapins.  
Il s'entretint un temps avec Gandalf au sujet de choses très alarmantes.  
Les nains attendaient à l'écart, se disant qu'ils en avaient assez des magiciens, quand Cassandra, assise sur une grosse pierre, fut bousculée par Thorin et tomba à terre. Sonnée, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Thorin abattre un ouargue qui allait leur sauter dessus. Un autre suivit, qui fut abattu par une flèche de Kili.  
« Des éclaireurs ouargues ! ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin ».  
Thorin tendit la main à Cassandra pour l'aider à se relever avec un regard d'excuse.  
« A qui avez-vous parlez de votre quête, en dehors de la compagnie ? » demanda Gandalf à Thorin.  
« Personne », lui répondit le nain.  
« A qui en avez-vous parlé ? » insista-t-il.  
« Personne, je le jure », lui dit Thorin. « Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Vous êtes poursuivis », lui dit Gandalf.  
Radagast essaya de lancer les ouargues à ses trousses, pendant que la compagnie de Thorin essayait de s'enfuir. A pied, car leurs poneys s'étaient enfuis.  
S'ensuivit une course poursuite, ou plutôt un jeu de cache-cache, à travers les paysages parsemés de grands rochers.  
Ils apercevaient Radagast sur son traineau, entraînant les ouarges à sa suite.  
Gandalf menait le groupe. Thorin était très alerte, et rattrapa Ori qui allait se faire voir des ennemis.  
« Ou nous emmenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il à Gandalf, suspect.  
Le magicien lui jeta un regard mais ne répondit pas. Thorin savait, tout comme Cassandra, qu'il avait sûrement l'intention de les mener chez les elfes, et dans cette situation, il ne pouvait rien y faire.  
Tantôt menant le groupe, tantôt fermant la marche, Thorin surveillait les alentours en pressant ses compagnons.  
« Allons ! Courage Bilbon ! » s'évertua Cassandra envers le petit hobbit qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer à force de courir.

A un moment ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'abri dans grand rocher, et un ouargue, monté d'un orque, s'approchait d'eux, grâce à son flaire. Thorin, se faisant comprendre d'un regard et d'un signe de tête, indiqua à Kili de tuer la bête. Ce qu'il fit.  
L'orque tomba à leur pieds et fut vite achevé, mais non sans cris, ce qui mis le reste des poursuivants à leurs trousses.  
Très vite, ils se firent encerclés.  
« Il faut tenir ! » hurla Thorin.  
Ils n'avaient plus le choix, il fallait se battre. Tous firent volte-face et sortirent leurs armes.  
Cassandra s'était déjà battue, mais elle n'avait jamais affronté de ouarges, ces bêtes sauvages et sanguinaires.  
« Kili, tue-les ! » lui lança Thorin. C'était le plus habile au tir à l'arc, et il abattit plusieurs orques avant qu'ils ne les atteignent.  
« Où est Gandalf ? » se questionna un nain.  
« Il nous a abandonné », répondit un autre.  
Bilbon avait un air complétement effrayé, et ne pensait même pas à sortir son épée. Cassandra, au côté de Balin, regarda Ori envoyer une pierre à ou ouargue avec son lance-pierre, ce qui agaça plus la bête qu'autre chose.  
Leurs poursuivants seraient bientôt sur eux, et ils ne se faisaient pas beaucoup d'illusion, quand ils entendirent un cri :  
« Par ici, pauvres fous ! »  
C'était Gandalf, qui avait trouvé un passage caché. Les nains s'empressèrent de le suivre, et de se laisser glisser au bas du passage. Thorin, Kili et Cassandra descendirent en dernier, et arrivèrent pêle-mêle en bas. Cassandra se releva un peu gênée, elle était tombée affalée sur la poitrine de Thorin.  
Très vite, un cor se fit entendre, suivit de bruits de sabots et de flèches que l'on tire. Un orque tomba dans le passage et atterrit à leurs pieds, mais il était déjà mort, percé d'un trait.  
« Les elfes ! » s'exclama Thorin, en jetant la flèche au loin avec dégout.  
« Il y a un passage, devons-nous le suivre ? » questionna Dwalin.  
« Bien sûr, nous le suivons ! » s'exclama Bofur.

Ils suivirent le passage, qui se poursuivait, comme un tunnel. Quand ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air, ils avaient devant les yeux un paysage magnifique : la Vallée Cachée, Fondcombe.  
Thorin, l'air irrité, cogna par terre avec sa hache.  
« C'était votre plan depuis le début ? Trouver refuge chez nos ennemis », dit-il en se retournant vers Gandalf.  
« Il n'y a pas d'ennemis ici pour nous, Thorin. La seule animosité ici présente est celle que vous amenez avec vous», lui répondit le magicien.  
Le plus heureux devait être Bilbon. Non seulement ils allaient voir des elfes, mais il imaginait déjà un bon lit, et un vrai repas.  
Gandalf leur demanda de le laisser parler. Il connaissait trop les nains…

Ils suivirent le sentier, traversèrent un pont qui passait au-dessus d'une rivière, sans aucune barrière. Cassandra le passa avec appréhension, car elle n'aimait pas voir le vide sous ses pieds.  
Ils furent accueillis par un elfe, et Gandalf demanda à voir le seigneur Elrond.  
L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de préciser où il était, quand ils entendirent des cors, et arriva par le pont toute une troupe d'elfes montés sur des chevaux blancs, le seigneur Elrond à leur tête.  
« Serrez les rangs ! » lança soudain Thorin.  
Les nains se regroupèrent en sortant leurs armes, car les elfes arrivaient sur eux à grand vitesse, et ils furent vite encerclés. Bilbon, Ori et Cassandra avaient été placés au milieu.  
Après avoir salué Gandalf, le seigneur Elrond se tourna vers les nains.  
« Bienvenu, Thorin, fils de Thrain », dit Elrond au prince nain.  
« Je ne crois pas vous connaître », lui répondit celui-ci, faisant tous ses efforts pour paraître poli.  
« J'ai connu votre grand-père lorsqu'il était roi sous la montagne », expliqua Elrond.  
« Il n'a jamais parlé de vous », dit Thorin, suspicieux.  
On voyait la rage bouillir en lui, mais il affichait un visage de marbre, simplement trahi par la main crispée sur la garde de son épée.  
Elrond les invita à se joindre à sa table, et les nains ne refusèrent pas.  
Cassandra, connaissant l'animosité de son peuple envers les elfes, était un peu inquiète. Il est connu que les elfes et les nains ne s'entendent pas très bien, car leur culture et leurs manières sont trop différentes. Mais c'était encore bien loin du ressentiment qui animait Thorin.  
Celui-ci pourtant, se montra très courtois envers Elrond, à côté de qui il était assis.  
Son attention portée sur la conversation, il ne fit pas cas de la nourriture, comparé à ses compagnons, qui rêvaient de viande.  
Elrond identifia les épées prises dans le butin des trolls. Celle de Thorin était Orcrist, le Fendoir à Gobelins, et celle de Gandalf, Glamdring, le Marteau à Ennemi.  
Plein d'espoir, Bilbon regarda sa petite épée.  
« Ne rêvez pas trop mon gars, les épées sont nommées suite aux exploits qu'elles ont fournis», lui dit Balin, l'observant.  
« Pensez-vous que cette épée n'a pas fait de bataille », le questionna Bilbon.  
« Je doute même que ce soit une épée, c'est plutôt un coupe-papier », répondit le vieux nain.  
Cassandra observait Bilbon en souriant. Il avait un air déçu il devait déjà s'imaginer porter une épée ayant accompli de grands exploits.  
« L'époque où vous vous glorifiez d'être bons en fléchettes parait bien loin mon cher Bilbon. Il y a bien en vous l'âme d'un aventurier ! » lui dit-elle, moqueuse.  
« Bilbon ! Ayant quelques jours de repos, Fili et moi pensions vous apprendre à vous servir de votre épée. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » lui proposa Kili, tout sourire.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Bilbon se retrouva, sa petite épée dégainée, face à Fili. Tous les nains étaient présents pour assister à l'entraînement, même Thorin, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Au grand soulagement de Cassandra, ils n'avaient cette fois pas pris de pari. Bilbon avait déjà l'air assez mal à l'aise comme cela.  
Il essayait de retenir les conseils que lui donnait Fili. Vint alors la première attaque, et l'épée de notre hobbit voltiga dans les airs, alors que lui-même tombait à la renverse.  
« Peut-être devrait-il commencer avec un adversaire à sa taille », suggéra Dwalin, en tournant son regard vers Cassandra.  
« Sous-entendez-vous qu'une naine ne fait pas le poids face à un guerrier nain ? » lui demanda Cassandra, vexée.  
« J'en doute », lui dit le grand guerrier.  
L'occasion était trop belle ! Les nains prirent des paris, alors que Cassandra se plaçait face à Kili – Dwalin prétextant qu'il en aurait trop vite fini avec elle – laissant à Bilbon le temps de respirer.  
Après quelques secondes à s'observer, ils échangèrent leurs premiers coups. Cassandra connaissait Kili pour son habilité à l'arc, mais il n'était également pas mauvais du tout avec une épée à la main.  
Ils commencèrent doucement, puis les échanges s'accélérèrent, faisant tantôt reculer l'un, puis ensuite l'autre, sans qu'aucun n'arrive à prendre l'avantage.  
Kili était peut-être avantagé par sa force, mais Cassandra, plus petite et plus menue, se déplaçait plus vite. Feintant, elle se précipita sur le côté gauche de Kili, pour finalement partir à sa droite. Surpris, Kili fut déséquilibré par son coup d'épée qu'il réussit juste à parer, et tomba à terre.  
Sa lame pointée sur la gorge du nain, Cassandra avait gagné.  
« Alors maîtres nains, vous ne pensiez pas qu'une naine puisse aussi être guerrière ! », s'exclama-t-elle.  
« Joli combat ! » s'exclama Gloìn, applaudissant avec les autres nains.  
Même Dwalin dut reconnaître que finalement, une naine pouvait aussi très bien manier une lame.  
Cassandra, croisant le regard de Thorin, vit qu'il y avait une expression respectueuse dans ses yeux si expressifs, et il inclina la tête pour saluer sa victoire.  
« Cela fait du bien à ces vieux guerriers d'être remis à leur place, tout comme à mon frère », lança Fili.  
« C'était un beau combat ! Je désespère de jamais arriver à votre niveau », dit le hobbit.  
« Vous y arriverez ! J'en suis sûre », lui répondit Cassandra, confiante. Se tournant vers Kili, elle lui demande : « Tu es très bon à l'épée ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi avoir choisi l'arc comme arme de prédilection ? C'est surprenant pour un nain ».  
« Dans les familles royales, nous suivons un entraînement rigoureux, et apprenons à nous servir de plusieurs armes. J'ai de suite été séduit par l'arc et ses flèches, au grand dam de mon oncle ».  
« Ha bon ? » dit Cassandra, intéressée.  
« Il trouvait déshonorant qu'un nain de la lignée royale, prenne la même arme que les elfes… Cela a donné suite à des discours sans fin, enfin bon, tu connais les sentiments de Thorin envers les elfes », expliqua Kili.  
« J'imagine qu'il devait être enchanté », dit Bilbon qui écoutait la conversation, le sourire aux lèvres, déclenchant le rire de ses compagnons. 

Ils restèrent à Fondcombe plusieurs jours, se reposant et se ressourçant.  
C'était un lieu calme, propice à la réflexion et aux chants. Les jours s'écoulaient lentement pour les nains, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'occupations, et beaucoup se plaignaient du chant des elfes.  
Ils prenaient leur repas ensemble, très souvent accompagnés d'Elrond et d'autres elfes importants.  
Gandalf avait un air détendu qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Mais peut-être était-ce dû aux importantes quantités d'herbe à pipe qu'il fumait à longueur de journée…  
« Pourquoi avoir choisi Bilbon ? Enfin, pourquoi avoir choisi un hobbit ? » questionna une fois Cassandra alors qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie du magicien. Celui-ci tourna un regard surpris vers elle.  
« Vous savez que je ne doute pas de ses qualités, mais beaucoup, à commencer par le seigneur Elrond, étaient aussi surpris de votre choix. Nous les nains, ne connaissions pas les hobbits, je m'interroge donc sur la raison qui vous a poussé à le choisir », continua Cassandra.  
Gandalf prit son temps pour répondre.  
« Les hobbits, sont quelque chose de vital et d'inaltéré dans le monde, et c'est devenu rare ! Ils vivent entre eux, ignorant les autres peuples et étant ignorés d'eux. J'ai idée que le monde serait différent si la Comté venait à disparaître, bien que presque personne ne connaisse son existence, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ».  
« Oui, je crois… », répondit Cassandra, tout à ses pensées.

Ils passaient leur soirées entre nains, et avec Bilbon, prolongeant les repas et les discussions jusque tard dans la nuit. Balin, en fameux conteur qu'il était, leur raconta de grandes histoires sur les nains des temps anciens.  
Cassandra, fascinée par les récits du vieux nain, remarqua une fois qu'Ori écrivait rapidement dans un petit livre de cuir, comme s'il s'efforçait d'y annoter chaque mot prononcé par Balin.  
Elle s'approcha discrètement, et s'aperçu que c'était en effet ce qu'il faisait, d'une belle écriture fine et penchée. Ne voulant pas le déranger, elle attendit la fin de l'histoire.  
« C'est très bien écrit ! » dit-elle alors à Ori.  
Le jeune nain sursauta, et rougit en découvrant sa présence. Il était de nature douce et aimable, comme l'avait déjà remarqué Cassandra. C'était le plus jeune de la compagnie, et elle se demandait comment Thorin l'avait accepté parmi eux.  
« Merci ! Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un carnet de voyage », balbutia le jeune nain.  
« Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ? » demanda Cassandra, vivement intéressée.  
Ori y consentit, et elle s'émerveilla devant la richesse de ce petit carnet. Ori y avait fait un récit détaillé de leur voyage, mais il était aussi illustré de cartes et de nombreux dessins.  
Le jeune nain ne se doutait pas qu'il était en train de créer un précieux artefact.

Cassandra, profitant de ces quelques jours de répit, en profita pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les nains qui voyageaient avec elle. Bilbon aussi était intéressé par les coutumes naines et écoutait leur conversations avec plaisir.  
« Comment avez-vous créez cette compagnie ? » demanda le hobbit.  
« Nous étions tous parents ou amis de Thorin, et vivions avec lui dans les Montagnes Bleues. Lorsqu'Oin a lu les signes, une lueur ardente s'est allumée au fond de ses yeux, et il voulait partir reconquérir Erebor ! » résuma Kili.  
« Beaucoup croyaient en Thorin, mais peu étaient prêt à prendre le risque en participant à cette quête », continua Dwalin.  
« Kili et moi avons failli ne pas y aller, Thorin nous trouvait trop jeune. Ce n'est que lorsque je lui ait rappelé qu'il avait notre âge lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar qu'il a consentit à nous laisser venir », dit Fili.  
« Moi, on m'avait dit que la bière serait gratuite pendant cette quête ! » s'exclama Nori, provoquant l'hilarité de tout le monde.  
« Quel âge avez-vous ? Car je sais que les nains vivent longtemps, bien plus longtemps que les hobbits », questionna Bilbon quand ils eurent retrouvés leur souffle.  
« J'ai soixante-dix-sept ans, et Fili a cinq ans de plus », lui répondit Kili. « Ori est le plus jeune, du haut de ses soixante-huit ans, tandis que Balin est le plus âgé en affichant cent-soixante-dix-huit ans ».  
Il récita ainsi les âges de tous les nains de la compagnie.  
« Et vous Cassie ? Vous ne nous avez jamais dit votre âge », lui demanda Kili.  
« J'ai quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans », répondit Cassandra.  
« Et… Bifur, que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda le hobbit, hésitant, dirigeant son regard vers le nain concerné, avec sa hache plantée dans le crâne. Celui-ci lui répondit, en khuzdul.  
« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Bilbon aux autres.  
« Aucune idée ! Il parle le khuzdul ancien. Il n'y a que Gandalf qui le comprenne », expliqua Bofur.  
« Il a reçu cette hache d'un orque, pendant une bataille. Nous le pensions mort, mais il s'est réveillé alors qu'on le portait hors du champ de bataille », récita Bombur. « Il vit avec depuis, mais il ne parle plus que le khuzdul ancien, par contre il nous comprend ».

Un soir, Gandalf vint chercher Thorin.  
« Balin, Bilbon et Cassandra, venez aussi avec nous. Vos conseils et connaissances ne seront peut-être pas de trop. »  
Il les emmena voir Elrond, à qui il voulait montrer la carte, mais Thorin, buté, s'y refusa.  
Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être née de la bonne race. Les nains pouvaient être tellement bornés !  
Après un moment, Thorin céda, car il savait qu'il était peut-être en face de la seule personne en Terre du Milieu capable de lire la carte. Balin voulut l'en empêcher, mais Thorin le repoussa du bras.  
« Erebor ! Quel est votre intérêt pour cette carte ? » demanda Elrond en la regardant.  
Thorin allait lui répondre, quand Gandalf dit :  
« Il est d'ordre intellectuel. Il y a bien souvent des messages cachés sur ce genre de carte ».  
C'était le cas. Elrond y décela des runes lunaires, et comble de chance, la lune de ce soir était la même que celle du jour où les runes furent écrites. Il put donc les décrypter.  
« Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera, et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du Jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure », leur répéta Elrond.  
En démêlant les phrases, Thorin et Balin oublièrent toute prudence, ce qui permit au seigneur Elrond de saisir l'objet de leur quête.  
« Ainsi donc c'est la vôtre but, retourner à la montagne » comprit Elrond.  
« Et alors ? » lui répondit Thorin, avec un air de défis.  
« D'aucun diraient que ce n'est pas prudent », lui dit simplement Elrond.

Alors qu'ils retournaient près des autres, Cassandra demanda :  
« Pensez-vous qu'ils vont vouloir nous empêcher de continuer ? Elrond n'a pas l'air d'approuver notre quête, et Gandalf le savait ».  
« Nous en empêcher, je ne pense pas, mais nous en dissuader, ça oui, ils essaieront », dit Balin.  
« Qu'allons-nous faire », demanda Bilbon. Au fond de lui, il espérait presque que les elfes fassent changer les nains d'avis.  
« Nous allons partir, dès demain à l'aube. Nous partirons à l'improviste, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien », décida Thorin. « Allez prévenir les autres. Je m'occupe d'avertir Gandalf. »  
Celui-ci accepta le plan des nains, mais il ne partirait pas immédiatement avec eux. Il devait d'abord participer au conseil blanc.

Cassandra, se promenant sur les balcons, profitait de sa dernière soirée à Fondcombe. Elle aperçut alors une elfe. Grande et belle, elle portait une robe blanche, et par-dessus une cape de voyage. Elle dégageait grandeur et puissance, un peu comme Elrond, mais en plus mystérieux.  
Cassandra l'observait, quand une voix la fit sursauter.  
« C'est la Dame Galadriel, de Lothlorien ». C'était Thorin.  
« Finalement vous connaissez plus de choses aux elfes que ne le laisse supposer votre aversion pour eux », s'étonna Cassandra.  
Elle remarqua avec étonnement que le prince était détendu en sa présence, chose rare. Il était négligemment appuyé contre une colonne, et sa voix - toujours profonde - était douce. La naine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaire en sa présente, mais quand elle songeait à qui il était, une bouffée d'angoisse lui enserrait la poitrine.  
Bilbon passa à ce moment derrière eux, l'air triste.  
« Notre hobbit n'a pas l'air enchanté de reprendre la route », dit Cassandra en souriant.  
« Il ferait mieux de rester parmi les elfes », répondit Thorin, le visage dur.  
Ce qu'il pouvait être orgueilleux ! Quand donc accorderait-il sa confiance au hobbit ?  
« Si Gandalf l'a choisi, il doit y avoir une raison. On ne juge pas une personne à sa taille ou à la portée de son bras », lui dit Cassandra, passablement irritée, « je me demande ce que vous avez pu penser de moi en me voyant. Une naine dans la compagnie de Thorin-Ecu-de-Chêne, quelle fatalité ! ».  
Soudain, elle eut peur d'avoir été trop loin. Elle leva son regard vers le visage du prince, mais celui-ci exprimait l'étonnement, et presque la déception face à ces dernières paroles, pensa Cassandra.  
« J'avoue que j'ai douté de vous au début. Je ne vous connaissais pas, et il ne m'est pas habituel de partager mes voyages avec une naine. Cependant j'ai vite changé d'avis. Vous êtes même plus indispensables que certains autres membres de cette compagnie », avoua Thorin.  
Surprise par ce compliment, Cassandra se radoucit.  
« Je suis sûre que Bilbon se montrera lui aussi indispensable, à un moment ou à un autre », reprit-elle.  
« Je l'espère », dit Thorin.  
« Vous n'accordez pas facilement votre confiance aux autres», devina Cassandra, « et pourtant, vous, vous inspirez confiance à quiconque vous croise, c'est pourquoi tous les nains de cette compagnie vous suivent ainsi, avec tant de loyauté, tout comme moi, et Bilbon ».  
Thorin fut surpris de cette confidence. Rêvant de reprendre le trône d'Erebor, il n'avait pas l'air conscient du respect et de la fascination qu'il exerçait sur ses compagnons.  
« Vous ferez un grand roi », lâcha Cassandra.

Biblon, marchant au hasard, se retrouva soudain face à Elrond. Il se dépêcha d'afficher un regard neutre les elfes ne devaient pas être au courant de leur départ !  
« Vous n'êtes pas parmi vos amis », s'étonna le seigneur elfe.  
« Je ne leur manque sûrement pas. Certains pensent que je ne devrais pas les accompagner dans cette quête», dit le hobbit, penaud.  
« C'est peut-être vrai », dit Elrond, le visage impassible. « Mais j'ai entendu dire que les hobbits étaient très résistants », reprit-il.  
Bilbon le regarda en rigolant, croyant que l'elfe se moquait de lui. Mais il n'en était rien, ce qui surpris encore plus Bilbon.  
« J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'ils aimaient le confort de leur maison », dit encore l'elfe, avec un regard entendu.  
« Et moi, j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas demander conseil à un elfe, car il ne vous répondra ni oui, ni non », lui lança le hobbit.  
« Vous serez toujours le bienvenu à Fondcombe, et vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez », lui dit Elrond avant de s'éloigner, laissant Bilbon indécis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Dans la montagne et sous la montagne**

Les nains repartirent, Gandalf devant les rejoindre plus tard.  
Ils traversèrent maints beaux paysages. Thorin marchait toujours en tête, comme à son habitude, distançant tout le monde par ses longues enjambées.  
« Comment fait-il ? » demanda un jour Cassandra à Balin, toute essoufflée, après une rude montée, désignant le prince.  
« Il a une sacrée endurance », répondit le vieux nain. « Il a l'entraînement depuis que nous avons quittés Erebor. Nous avons voyagés pendant bien des semaines. Notre peuple était désespéré, nous avions perdu beaucoup des nôtres. Le grand-père de Thorin avait l'esprit malade, et son père était trop affligé. C'est donc lui qui a pris les choses en main. Il guidait tout le peuple nain, se faisant un devoir d'être toujours en tête, pour les inciter à aller de l'avant. A être le premier réveillé au matin. Je me souviens que les premiers temps, il arrivait le soir, vidé de son énergie, des ampoules plein les pieds. Il s'endormait comme une masse à peine assis. Il n'a pas perdu cette habitude, mais cela ne nous oblige pas à suivre son pas, d'ailleurs personne ne le fait ».  
Il pensait en ce moment surtout à Fili et Kili qui traînaient à l'arrière.

Les nains empruntèrent un sentier qui serpentait et grimpait à flanc de montagne.  
Cassandra se contint les premiers miles, en s'efforçant de fixer son regard sur le dos de Thorin qui marchait devant elle, pour éviter de regarder dans le vide. Mais quand un gros rocher se détacha de la paroi sous son pied, laissant un vide à enjamber, elle ne put plus avancer. Le regard fixé dans le vide, elle était tétanisée et restait prostrée contre la paroi. Bilbon qui marchait derrière elle, remarqua son désarroi et en avertit les autres.  
Cassandra craignait la réaction de Thorin, mais celui-ci se retourna et lui parla :  
« Cassandra, regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi dans les yeux ! Ne me lâchez pas du regard, et respirez, profondément. Déplacez-vous doucement vers moi. Voilà, et prenez ma main. »  
Tout en lui parlant et la regardant, il réussit à la faire avancer et l'aida à grimper jusqu'à lui. Le regard sombre de Thorin était rassurant. Une fois le vide passé, Cassandra retrouva un peu ses esprits.  
« Je m'excuse », dit-elle à Thorin. « J'ai le vertige, c'est tellement bête ».  
« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je connais ça, ma sœur aussi à le vertige, et de bien moins haut que cela», lui répondit-il avec un sourire.  
Elle fut extrêmement surprise, et ce sourire occupa son esprit pendant un long moment, ce qui lui permit d'oublier le vide s'étendant pas loin de leurs pieds.  
Thorin fit passer Cassandra devant lui, et elle réussit à continuer son chemin, le prince l'assurant d'une main dans le dos dans les passages difficiles.

Ils continuèrent à grimper pendant des heures. La nuit arriva, et avec elle une pluie torrentielle, qui rendit leur marche encore plus difficile.  
Cassandra glissa soudainement sur une pierre, et failli dévaler la falaise. Thorin la rattrapa par la taille et ils reculèrent tous les deux.  
Cassandra tremblait, elle l'avait échappée belle. Peu après, c'est Bilbon qui faillit l'imiter.  
« Il faut trouver un abri ! » hurla Thorin pour couvrir les bruits de l'orage.  
C'est alors que Bofur, couvrant le bruit de la pluie et du vent hurla :  
« Des géants de pierre ! Les légendes disaient vrai ! »  
Disant cela, il pointait du doigt deux géants, au bord du précipice, alors que des rochers tombaient au-dessus de leur tête.  
« Mais toi à l'abri, pauvre idiot ! » lui hurla Thorin.  
Soudain, le petit sentier sur lequel ils se tenaient commença à bouger, puis il se fissura et se sépara, toute la montagne semblant bouger, divisant le groupe en deux. Ils se trouvaient sur les genoux d'un géant !  
Thorin, Cassandra, et ceux qui était avec eux réussirent à sauter en avant sur la suite du sentier.  
Mais les autres étaient trop loin. Ils regardaient avec effroi, quand ils s'écrasèrent sur la face de la montagne.  
« Non ! » hurla Thorin en courant en avant.  
Mais ils étaient saufs ! Etalés sur les rochers, leur sac à dos de travers, reprenant leur souffle.  
« Ou est Bilbon ? »  
Ils le virent alors il était tombé de la falaise, et se raccrochait in-extrémis aux rochers avec une main. Ori se jeta en avant pour lui porter secours, mais Bilbon glissa encore plus bas. Thorin, se tenant d'une main au bord de la falaise, se laissa alors glisser à sa hauteur et l'aida à remonter. Et se fut à son tour de perdre prise. Il fut sauvé par Dwalin, qui lui attrapa la main juste à temps, et le hissa sur le sentier.  
Cassandra reprit son souffle à ce moment-là, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle avait bloqué sa respiration depuis qu'elle les avait vu suspendus dans le vide.  
« J'ai bien cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur », dit Dwalin en essayant de dédramatiser la situation.  
« Il est perdu, depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui ! Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous! » lança Thorin.  
Cassandra s'étonna du comportement de Thorin. Peut-être la peur et le soulagement le faisaient parler ainsi, mais ce n'était pas du tout réconfortant pour le pauvre hobbit.  
« ça va ? » demanda-t-elle à Bilbon, qui reprenait son souffle.  
« ça va. Les hobbits ne sont pas fait pour les hauteurs », répondit-il.  
Peu après, ils trouvèrent une grotte inhabitée ou ils purent s'abriter.  
Thorin refusa de faire du feu. Ils durent donc s'endormir, dans leurs habits tous mouillés, avec un maigre soupé.  
« Nous repartons à l'aube », les avertit Thorin.  
« Mais nous devions attendre Gandalf dans les montagnes, c'était le plan », déclara Balin, ahuri.  
« Le plan a changé », répondit Thorin, son regard ne laissant place à aucune réplique.

Cassandra n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle frissonnait dans ses habits. Elle entendit alors du mouvement non loin d'elle, et peu après, elle vit Bilbon se lever, son sac sur les épaules, et s'éloigner discrètement vers la sortie. Etonnée elle ne bougea pas, et écouta quand Bofur, qui était de garde, interrogea Bilbon.  
« Mais où allez-vous comme ça ? »  
« Je retourne à Fondcombe », dit le Hobbit.  
« Non, non, non, non, vous ne pouvez pas repartir, vous faites partie de la compagnie », lui répondit Bofur.  
« Ah bon, c'est nouveau ça ! Thorin a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû venir, et c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais », s'indigna le hobbit.  
« Votre chez-vous vous manque, c'est normal, je comprends », dit Bofur, essayant de le raisonner.  
« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, vous n'avez pas de chez vous ! Vous êtes des nains, vous vivez sur les routes ! » répondit Bilbon, un peu exaspéré.  
A la tête de Bofur, il vit qu'il avait été un peu loin, et s'excusa :  
« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… ».  
« Vous avez raison, nous n'avons pas de chez nous », lui dit Bofur, abattu.  
Cassandra avait écouté cet échange, sans bouger, c'est alors, regardant Thorin, qu'elle vit qu'il était aussi éveillé. Il avait baissé les yeux, et paraissait triste.  
« Je vous souhaite bonne chance, sincèrement », dit alors Bofur à Bilbon.  
Il le laissait partir, et Thorin ne faisait rien pour le retenir ! Cassandra, outrée, ne savait pas si elle devait réagir ou non.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda alors Bofur.  
Bilbon tira son épée de son fourreau de quelques centimètres. Une lueur bleue en émanait, signe que des orques ou des gobelins étaient tout prêt.  
Se fit alors entre un bruit, comme des gonds que l'on ouvre, et du sable s'écoula d'une fissure qui se formait sur le sol de la grotte.  
Cassandra et Thorin, ayant seulement suivi la conversation, n'avaient pas vu l'épée de Bilbon, mais ils devinèrent vite qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.  
« Debout ! Réveillez-vous ! » hurla Thorin en se redressant.  
Trop tard, la fissure s'élargit, et ils basculèrent tous à l'intérieur, même Bilbon.  
Ils atterrirent brutalement sur une plateforme en bois. La chute de Cassandra fut un peu amortie car elle atterrit sur Fili et Kili. A peine eurent-ils le temps de se redresser qu'ils furent envahis par des gobelins. Ces répugnantes créatures s'emparèrent d'eux et les entraînèrent le long de ponts en bois, suspendus dans le vide.  
Ils essayèrent de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue, car chaque nain était escorté de plusieurs gobelins. Bilbon, pourtant, passa inaperçu, et il s'esquiva en se cachant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense caverne, éclairée de torches, et là se tenait le plus grand, le plus hideux, le plus affreux des gobelins. C'était le roi des gobelins, et ils avaient atterrit dans la ville des gobelins, à l'intérieur de la montage.  
« Qui donc ose pénétrer armé dans ma forteresse ? » demanda le roi des gobelins.  
« Des nains votre malfaisance », lui répondit un de ses serviteurs.  
« Des nains ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Fouillez-les ! » ordonna le roi.  
Ils furent assaillis de toute part par des gobelins, qui jetèrent à terre leurs sacs et leurs armes, retournant tout. Fili et Kili tentèrent de repousser ceux qui assaillaient Cassandra, mais ils étaient trop nombreux.  
« Que venez-vous faire dans ma montagne ? » questionna le roi.  
Personne ne répondit. Ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de révéler l'objet de leur quête, et savaient que les gobelins ne les laisseraient pas repartir s'ils disaient simplement qu'ils s'étaient endormis sur le seuil de leur porte.  
« Très bien, dans ce cas nous les ferons hurler ! Apportez la broyeuse, apportez la déchiqueteuse. Nous commencerons par le plus jeune ! » se délecta le gros gobelin en regardant Ori.  
Cassandra soupira de soulagement, car elle savait que si elle n'avait pas été cachée à la vue du grand gobelin par la large carrure de Dwalin, il aurait commencé par elle. Mais elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour Ori.  
« Attendez ! » dit soudain Thorin en élevant la voix. Il se fraya un chemin parmi ses compagnons et s'avança.  
« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne. Ah, mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez plus de montagne, et vous n'êtes pas roi, ce qui fait de vous…un moins que rien ! » dit le gobelin, jubilant.  
Une fureur et une haine sans nom se faisaient voir dans les yeux de Thorin, qui fixait le roi gobelin. Cassandra admira son aplomb, face à cet hideux roi, alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers sous la montagne. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage, et d'aimer le côté de sa personnalité qui vient toujours au secours des autres, comme ici avec Ori ou sur la falaise avec Bilbon. Il ne pouvait supporter de laisser faire du mal à ses compagnons, même si ceux-ci ne rentraient pas dans son estime, ou pas encore...  
« Je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de vous savoir ici. Il donnerai cher pour une tête, juste une tête, détachée du reste. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler. Un grand orque pale, montant un ouargue blanc », dit le gobelin, attendant de voir la réaction de Thorin.  
« Azog, le profanateur, n'est plus de ce monde. Il fut tué dans une bataille il y a longtemps », lui répondit Thorin.  
Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, ils l'auraient fait.  
Pourtant, le roi des gobelins ordonna à un tout petit gobelin d'aller porter un message à l'orque pale, lui disant qu'il avait son trophée. Cassandra avait un mauvais pressentiment, et c'est là qu'elle se souvint du regard échangé entre Balin et Gandalf un soir.

Le roi des gobelins chantait de joie à la vue des instruments de torture qui devaient leur délier la langue pour apprendre le pourquoi de leur venue. Ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture.  
Les autres gobelins farfouillaient toujours dans leurs affaires. L'un deux découvrit alors Orcrist, l'épée de Thorin. Il hurla et la jeta à terre, se brulant au contact de la lame. La voyant, tous les autres gobelins prirent peur.  
« Je connais cette épée, c'est le Fendoir à Gobelins ! » jeta le grand gobelin avec effroi. « Tuez-les, massacrez-les ! » ordonna-t-il.  
Les gobelins se jetèrent sur les nains désarmés. Ils saisirent Thorin et le firent basculer à terre. Il allait se faire trancher la gorge, quand il y eut une explosion de lumière bleue, et un grand souffle, qui mit à terre nains et gobelins, éteignant toutes les chandelles.  
C'était Gandalf qui leur venait en aide !  
« Saisissez vos armes. Battez-vous ! » hurla Gandalf aux nains, qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir.  
Ils ramassèrent leurs armes, et s'en servirent contre les gobelins qui les entouraient. Cassandra saisit Orcrist, qu'elle envoya à Thorin. Ils rejoignirent tous le magicien et tentèrent de se frayer un chemin le long des ponts suspendus, le magicien à leur tête.  
Ils tuaient les gobelins sur leur passage, chacun faisant usage de son arme.  
Thorin était juste devant Cassandra. Il était impressionnant, faisant virevolter sa grande épée.  
A un moment il se retourna, voulant trancher la tête d'un gobelin qui allait lui mettre un coup dans le dos, mais il ne bougeait déjà plus, une épée en travers du corps. C'était Cassandra.  
« Merci ! » lui dit Thorin.  
Arrivant sur un autre pont, il demanda aux autres :  
« Coupez les cordes ! »  
Le pont sur lequel ils étaient se détacha du reste en se balançant dans le vide de droite à gauche. Thorin saisit Cassandra par derrière, en lui enserrant la taille de son bras qui ne tenait pas l'épée pour lui éviter de perdre l'équilibre, se trouvant tout au bord. Ils sautèrent tous du pont pour continuer leur chemin.  
Chaque contact avec Thorin laissait Cassandra chamboulée, mais elle essayait temps bien que mal de ne pas perdre la tête au milieu des gobelins.  
Gandalf les aidait avec sa magie. Ils furent alors stoppés par le grand gobelin qui atterrit devant eux, leur bloquant le chemin. Les nains qui se trouvaient en bout de file, parmis eux Thorin et Cassandra firent volte-face pour maintenir les gobelins en respect. Gandalf trancha alors le ventre, puis la gorge du grand gobelin. Le roi des gobelins s'affala, mort, et sous son poids, le bois céda, entraînant tous les nains.  
Ils firent une longue chute, mais arrivèrent sans trop de dommage quand le pont s'écrasa à terre. Ils s'extrayaient des débris quand le cri de Kili leur fit lever la tête : « Gandalf ! ».  
Une immense horde de gobelins dévalait les parois et allait arriver sur eux.  
« Ils sont trop nombreux ! » dit Dwalin.  
« Une seule chose nous sauvera. La lumière ! » leur dit Gandalf en repartant de plus belle.  
Ils coururent le long des galeries, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une porte de pierre, à travers laquelle ils virent le ciel. C'était le soir, et le soleil descendait à l'horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avec pas mal de retard, voici la suite de ma fic !**

**Chapitre 5 - De charybde en Scylla**

Le magicien et les nains sortirent des galeries et dévalèrent dans la forêt qui s'étendait sur le flanc de la montagne. Ils voulaient mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les gobelins. Ils étaient pour l'instant à l'abri, car les gobelins n'osaient pas s'aventurer dans la lumière. Mais une fois la nuit venue, ils les pourchasseraient.  
S'arrêtant parmi les arbres, Gandalf compta les nains. Tous étaient là, hormis :  
« Bilbon ! Où est le hobbit ? »  
« Je l'ai vu s'esquiver quand nous étions menés par les gobelins », indiqua Nori.  
« Il faut aller le chercher. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aux gobelins ! » s'écria Cassandra.  
« Je vais vous dire moi. Notre hobbit a saisi la première occasion pour se sauver, et il est rentré chez lui ! » dit Thorin.  
Cassandra le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'exaspération. Comment pouvait-il croire que Bilbon les avait abandonnés pour s'en retourner tranquillement chez lui ! C'était rabaisser de beaucoup le hobbit. Ne pouvant se retenir cette fois-ci, elle explosa :  
« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! Si Bilbon est prisonnier des gobelins, le laisserez-vous à leur merci ? Si c'était aucun autre d'entre nous, agiriez-vous de la même façon ? Ou bien est-ce que Bilbon entre donc si peu dans votre estime que vous ne tenterez rien ? Comment pouvez-vous vivre avec votre conscience ? Vous faites un piètre prince ! »  
Les paroles de Cassandra étaient fondées, mais elle avait dépassé les limites. Les autres nains les regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés, Balin et Dwalin s'échangeant des regards, Ori avait même la bouche ouvert d'étonnement.  
Thorin était de marbre, il ne laissait échapper aucune émotion, mais regardait Cassandra avec des yeux de glaces. Elle loucha involontairement vers ses mains qui tenaient toujours Orcrist dégainée…  
Bilbon, pourtant, était tout près d'eux, et entendait leur conversation. Il portait toujours l'anneau, et était donc invisible à leurs yeux. Il était sorti de la montagne peu de temps après eux et les avait suivis.  
Se décidant tout à coup, il enleva son anneau et sortit de derrière un arbre.  
« Non. Je suis là. Je suis revenu. »  
« Bilbon ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un ! » s'écria Gandalf.  
Tous étaient soulagés.  
« Comment vous êtes-vous échappés des gobelins ? » le questionna Kili.  
« Ha ha ! » dit Bilbon, énigmatique, remettant discrètement l'anneau dans sa poche.  
« L'important est que vous soyez sauf », ajouta Gandalf.  
« Non, je veux savoir ! Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? » insista Thorin.  
Bilbon et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
« Ma maison me manque », commença Bilbon. « Mes livres me manque, ma bouilloire, mon jardin. Je suis revenu, parce que vous, vous n'en avez pas. De chez vous. Alors je vais vous aider à le reprendre. »  
Les nains furent touchés par les paroles de Bilbon. Même Thorin, qui s'en voulu un peu d'avoir été aussi dur. La colère de Cassandra retomba d'un coup.

Ils furent alors interrompus par un hurlement, un hurlement de loup.  
« Fuyez ! » leur dit Gandalf. Même dans ses yeux on pouvait voir la panique.  
Ce n'était pas une horde de gobelins qui était à leurs trousses, mais des ouargues, sûrement montés par des orques.  
Ils reprirent leur course, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en haut d'une falaise. Ils ne pouvaient pas descendre, ils étaient pris au piège.  
« Dans les arbes ! Vite ! » leur indiqua Gandalf. Ils grimpèrent dans de grands pins au bord de la falaise, juste à temps. Des ouargues arrivèrent, certains montés par des orques. L'un deux était entièrement blanc, et très grand, et sur son dos, un bras en moins, se tenait Azog.  
« Cela ne se peut », se dit Thorin. Il croyait son ennemi mort depuis longtemps.  
Cassandra, comme beaucoup de membres de la compagnie, voyaient l'orque pâle pour la première fois. Il lui inspirait peur et dégout, plus que tous les autres orques réunis.  
Les ouargues se jetèrent sur les arbres, sautant sur les troncs, brisant les branches. Très vite, ils firent basculer un arbre, puis un autre. Les nains sautèrent d'arbre en arbre à mesure qu'ils se déracinaient, jusqu'à se retrouver sur le dernier, tout au bord de la falaise, Gandalf à son sommet.  
Le magicien prit une pomme de pin, qu'il enflamma grâce à son bâton. Il en jeta aussi aux autres, qui les lancèrent sur les ouargues.  
Le dernier arbre au bord de la falaise plia soudain en raison de leur poids. Il s'immobilisa à l'horizontale, les nains réussissant à se raccrocher aux branches de justesse. Ori perdi l'équilibre et tomba, attrapant les jambes de Dori au passage. Gandalf rattrapa bientôt Dori du bout de son bâton, et ils restèrent ainsi suspendus.  
Cassandra, qui tentait de se stabiliser, vit soudain Thorin se redresser à côté d'elle, et se hisser sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il sortit son épée, sa branche de chêne au bras, et couru droit sur Azog. Déterminé, hanté par son désir de vengeance, le prince nain ne ralentit pas.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est fou ! » s'écria Cassandra.  
Le prince manqua sa cible, et le ouargue le renversa. C'est ensuite Azog qui lui assena un coup de gourdin. Il tenta de se redresser, mais le grand loup blanc le saisit dans sa mâchoire. Le hurlement de douleur de Thorin arracha des cris d'angoisse et de rage à ses compagnons. Dwalin tenta de se remettre d'aplomb, mais il glissa et réussi juste à se raccrocher à une branche. Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Cassandra, elle croyait Thorin fini. Mais celui-ci réussi à mettre un coup d'épée sur la tête du ouargue, qui l'envoya voler plusieurs mètres plus loin.  
Azog demanda à son second de lui apporter la tête de Thorin, qui tentait vainement de reprendre son épée, mais à ce moment, le petit Bilbon, passant inaperçu des autres, avait regagné la terre ferme et il fonça sur l'orque qu'il abattit de plusieurs coups d'épées. Les autres nains, s'aidant mutuellement, remontèrent sur le tronc et se joignirent à Bilbon pour massacrer les orques.  
Bilbon était en mauvaise posture. Il était tombé au sol, et le ouargue blanc se rapprochait de lui, montrant les crocs. Cassandra se précipita entre les deux, l'épée brandie.  
« Ne le touche pas ! » s'enflamma-t-elle.  
Azog ricana, utilisant le langage commun, il lui répondit :  
« Que crois-tu, petite naine. Je vais t'écraser. Je vais tous vous écraser, comme j'ai écrasé ce sale prince nain ! »  
« Thorin n'est pas encore fini ! » s'exclama Cassandra, sa voix tremblant sous l'effet de la peur.  
Disant cela, elle espérait de tout cœur que c'était vrai. Thorin était toujours étendu inconscient derrière eux. Azog se rapprochait d'elle. Serrant les mains sur son épée, Cassandra s'efforçait de maitriser ses tremblements.  
Surgissant soudain dans le ciel, les aigles arrivèrent, appelés par Gandalf. Ils jetèrent ouarges et orques en bas de la falaise, et se saisirent des nains, de Bilbon et de Gandalf pour les emmener dans les airs, loin des flammes. Un des aigles saisi Thorin, inconscient, entre ses serres. Son bouclier, la branche de chaîne, tomba à terre.

Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Tous étaient très inquiets pour Thorin, ne sachant s'il était toujours vivant.  
Après un moment, les aigles les déposèrent sur un surplomb rocheux, c'était l'aube. Gandalf se précipita vers Thorin, qu'il sortit de son inconscience.  
« Le semi homme ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Il est ici, sain et sauf », lui répondit Gandalf.  
Il était sonné, et sûrement blessé, mais vivant, et il réussit à se remettre péniblement debout.  
« Vous ! » dit-il en regardant Bilbon, « ne vous avais-je pas dis que vous seriez un fardeau, que vous ne sauriez survivre dans les terres sauvages ». Tous les regardaient, se demandant d'où venait cet accès de hargne, alors que Bilbon lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Mais son visage s'adoucit soudain, et il continua :  
« Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie ». Il prit alors Bilbon dans ses bras, et tous soupirèrent de soulagement.  
Kili mit un coup de coude à Cassandra, lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
C'est alors que Thorin, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Bilbon, la vit. La Montagne Solitaire, encore toute petite à l'horizon.  
Se regroupant tous au bord du rocher, ils regardaient la Montagne, leur destination, fascinés.  
« Notre royaume », murmura Thorin. Et son visage brillait d'une ardeur nouvelle.

« Vous êtes blessés Thorin », lui dit Gandalf.  
« Ce n'est pas grand-chose », minimisa Thorin.  
« Ne soyez pas idiots, les nains sont durs comme du roc, mais j'ai bien cru que nous avions perdu notre prince», lui assena Gandalf.  
Thorin accepta donc, et pendant qu'il retirait sa chemise et sa côte de maille, les autres firent du feu.  
Oin était guérisseur, et c'est lui qui s'occupait de soigner les blessures, mais ses mains étaient brûlées par les pommes de pin, comme plusieurs d'entre eux. Il manda donc Cassandra pour le remplacer, lui expliquant quoi faire.  
Cassandra prépara de l'eau chaude, dans laquelle elle fit tremper certaines herbes.  
La côte de maille avait épargné Thorin, bien qu'il ait une ou deux côtes fêlées, mais une dent du ouargue s'était enfoncée au niveau de la poitrine, laissant une profonde blessure.  
Cassandra la nettoya et la bandagea. Elle essayait de rester impassible, ce qui lui fut bien difficile devant le torse si bien musclé de Thorin…  
« Je ne veux pas remettre en cause les talents de notre guérisseur, mais vous avez les mains bien plus douces qu'Oin », lui dit Thorin.  
« J'aimerais savoir… auriez-vous vraiment laissé Bilbon aux mains des gobelins ? » lui demanda soudain Cassandra, fuyant son regard.  
Thorin devinait que de sa réponse dépendrait la confiance qu'avait la jeune femme en lui. Il lui répondit sincèrement.  
« J'espérais qu'il n'était pas tombé par la trappe. Personne ne l'a remarqué excepté Bofur qui était de garde, mais le hobbit a tenté de repartir, il voulait quitter la compagnie », commença Thorin.  
« Je le sais. J'étais aussi réveillée », lui répondit Cassandra.  
« Etant prêt de l'entrée de la grotte, j'ai pensé qu'il avait peut-être réussi à s'échapper. Mes paroles n'étaient pas réfléchies, j'essayais seulement de rassurer les autres, qui s'imaginaient les pires horreurs quant au sort du hobbit. Mais s'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'il soit resté prisonnier, mais encore vivant, j'aurais tout fait pour l'en sortir », finit Thorin.  
Cassandra consentit alors à le regarder dans les yeux, et elle sut qu'il était sincère.  
« Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu vous dire. J'ai…perdu mon sang froid », dit-elle en repensant à ses paroles.  
« Vos pensées étaient fondées, je ne vous en veux pas », lui répondit Thorin avec un sourire.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin après s'être bien reposés. Grâce aux aigles, ils avaient mis une bonne distance entre eux et les orques. Ils avancèrent lentement, car les côtes de Thorin le faisaient souffrir, rendant sa marche difficile. Pour la première fois du voyage, il marcha à l'arrière du groupe.  
Quelques jours après, alors qu'ils longeaient une rivière, ils arrivèrent à un petit lac, à la surface calme.  
Tous eurent envie de s'y baigner. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de bain depuis longtemps, et après la course-poursuite avec les gobelins, ils se sentaient passablement sales.  
Se débarrassant de leur côte de maille, ils entrèrent tous dans l'eau, seulement vêtus de leur dessous. Cassandra hésitait, se sentant gênée parmi tous ces nains. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car elle reçut une grande giclée d'eau. Dégoutant de son visage, l'eau froide pénétra à travers ses vêtements. Se doutant de son origine, Cassandra se tourna vers Fili et Kili, qui affichaient tous deux un air innocent, mais peu convaincant. Bilbon était partagé entre rire et compassion, les autres affichaient clairement un sourire amusé.  
Kili, ne remarquant pas Dwalin s'approchant de lui par derrière, se retrouva soudain la tête sous l'eau.  
« Voilà qui t'apprendra à traiter une dame de la sorte », dit Dwalin en plaisantant.  
Déjà partiellement mouillée, Cassandra entra toute habillée dans l'eau, et tant pis si ses habits de rechange étaient restés aux mains des gobelins. Elle put bien se décrasser les cheveux, et malgré l'eau froide, elle apprécia grandement ce bain improvisé.  
Frissonnants, ils s'assirent tous autour d'un feu. Les nains et Bilbon purent bientôt se rhabiller avec leurs vêtements secs, mais Cassandra continuait de trembler, ses vêtements gorgés d'eau. Gandalf était le seul à n'avoir pas pris part à la baignade. Les magiciens n'avaient peut-être pas besoin de se laver ?  
La jeune femme sentit soudain qu'on l'enveloppait chaudement. C'était Thorin, déposant son manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, et fut vite réchauffée.  
Ils n'avaient plus de bagages, plus de couvertures, et plus de vivres. Heureusement, Kili réussit à leur ramener du gibier, et ils firent un bon repas. La nuit par contre fut rude, même auprès du feu.  
Nattant toujours ses cheveux en une tresse par facilité, Cassandra les laissa sécher à l'air libre ce soir-là. Ils formèrent de grandes boucles amples, et le regard de Thorin n'échappa pas à Cassandra.  
Depuis quelques temps, un rapprochement s'était créé entre eux. Lorsque Cassie croisait le regard de Thorin, elle ressentait une sensation indescriptible qui la faisait frissonner…


End file.
